NOBODY KNOWS
by ayy88fish
Summary: "Karena aku tak sanggup kalau harus jauh-jauh dari princess ku yang manja ini."/Lihat, bagaimana aku bisa menahan tawa ku jika seperti itu? jelas-jelas aku namja manly begini. Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku 'Princess'. Tapi anehnya aku juga tak menolaknya. / Yunho x Jaejoong / Warning : Death chara and OC. Selamat menikmati c:


**NOBODY KNOWS**

.

.

.

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

And others

Genre : Romance and angst

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**Warning : Death chara and OC.**

**DLDR**

.

.

.

**090313**

"Benarkah kau diterima di Cho Corp? Wah.. Chukkae."

Satu menit sebelumnya aku yang baru membaca pesan singkat dari belahan jiwa ku langsung menelpon si pengirim pesan. Memastikan berita yang terbaca oleh mata ku itu benar adanya. Aku sedang menikmati sebotol kecil susu strawberry guna menghilangkan penat karena sejak tadi berjalan kesana kemari.

"Gomawo, Jae. Aku berencana merayakannya. Ku harap kau datang."

"Akan ku usahakan. Kapan?"

Seorang yoeja sedang menambahkan make up yang terlihat mulai luntur karena keringat. Wajar saja, sudah dua jam aku menjemur diri di bawah matahari demi hasil yang memuaskan. Seorang staff lewat di depanku. Melambaikan tangan, memberi salam. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Membalas salamnya.

"Malam ini di rumahku. Kau bisa? Aku juga mengundang teman-teman kita yang lain."

"Malam ini?"

"Waeyo? Apa kau sibuk?" terdengar nada kecewa dari seberang line telepon.

"Ani. Mianhae. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang. Orang tua Jihyo akan datang sore ini. Ku rasa mereka akan menginap, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka. Sekali lagi, mian." Sesalku. Aku juga tak menyangka kau akan mengadakan perayaan bersamaan dengan datangnya orang tua Jihyo. Padahal mulai jam lima ini pekerjaan ku sudah selesai.

"Ah, gwenchana. Aku mengerti."

"Mianhae Yun." Sekali lagi meminta maaf padanya. Andai saja aku bisa memilih, aku pasti akan ke rumah mu dan menghabiskan malam dengan teman-teman. Tapi aku masih punya sopan santun pada orang yang telah merawatku selama ini.

"Arra.. Arra.. Asal kau jangan iri saja kiarena kami akan berpesta tanpa dirimu. Haha.." kau mencoba menggodaku, karena kau sangat tahu betapa aku menyukai saat-saat ketika berkumpul dengan teman-teman dekat kami yang tidak setiap hari bisa kami lakukan karena kesibukan masing-masing. Singkatnya, kesempatan langka untuk bercengkrama dengan teman-teman lama.

"Aku tak akan tergoda."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal Junsu akan mengajak Yoochun juga. Oh ya, Siwon, Changmin dan Heechul juga sudah menyanggupinya tadi." Kau terus saja menyebutkan satu persatu teman dekat kita. Juga Yoochun yang terkenal sebagai 'soulmate'-ku. Membuatku mau tak mau iri juga pada akhirnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Berhentilah bicara. Kau membuatku kesal." Oh, andaikan saja kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku saat ini. Sampai-sampai bibir ku ikut mengerucut.

"Ahahaha.."

"Arraso. Bersenang-senanglah tanpa ku. Sampaikan salam ku pada mereka."

"Aigo... Joongie ku marah, oeh?"

"Ani!" terdengar lagi tawa lepas dari ponselku.

"Jangan merindukan kami ne."

"Tak akan pernah." Sergah ku.

"Aku harus kembali kerja. Ku tutup ne."

"Ne. Ne. Bye. Bye, chagi."

"Bye, Yunnie."

KLIK

Itu adalah sebagian percakapan konyol ku denganmu. Hampir setiap hari kita berbagi cerita. Baik lewat telepon ataupun e-mail. Tapi mungkin tidak tepat juga, karena seringnya aku yang menghubungimu dan mengeluhkan ini dan itu yang selalu kau jawab dengan lelucon ataupun tawamu. Persahabatan yang terjalin sejak kita berusia belasan hingga sekarang menginjak kepala tiga, tak pernah terkikis sedikt pun. Walau terpisah ratusan ataupun ribuan kilometer, kita masih saling menjaga.

Dan hari ini kau mengabariku tentang lamaran mu yang diterima oleh Cho Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam industri makanan. Tidak heran. Dengan ijasah S2 mu dan otak cemerlang mu itu, kau pasti akan dengan mudah mendapat pekerjaan dimana pun. Bahkan menurut cerita mu, ketika kau tengah mengerjakan tesis, ada beberapa perusahaan yang menawarkan pekerjaan padamu tapi malah kau tolak dengan alasan ingin kembali ke Korea. Ya, kau lulusan Boston University, USA. Dan ketika ku tanya alasan mu, kau malah menjawab dengan konyol yang membuatku terus menertawaimu.

"Karena aku tak sanggup kalau harus jauh-jauh dari princess ku yang manja ini."

Lihat, bagaimana aku bisa menahan tawa ku jika seperti itu? jelas-jelas aku namja manly begini. Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku 'Princess'. Tapi anehnya aku juga tak menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, setelah mengantar Aboji dan Omonim aku melajukan mobil menuju rumah mu. Menebus undangan yang semalam tak bisa ku hadiri. Sayangnya di tengah jalan mobil ku mogok. Terpaksa perjalanan ku lanjutkan dengan taksi. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelumnya aku sudah menelpon satu jasa derek untuk membawa mobilku ke bengkel langganan. Dan pergi setelah kendaraan kesayanganku itu diangkut dengan baik oleh mobil derek. Barang-barang yang ku beli sebelumnya juga sudah ku turunkan. Belanja untuk mengisi kulkas mu yang ku pastikan kosong jika aku tidak singgah ke sana.

Ketika kaki ku sampai ke tujuan, aku langsung menekan bel rumah mu. Tak ada jawaban. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi mu.

"Yunnie, odiega? Aku sudah di teras rumah mu."

"..."

"Mwo?"

"..."

"Arraso. Jangan lama-lama, ne. Aku masuk."

KLIK

Ternyata kau sedang belanja. Haha.. Angin apa yang membawa mu ke pasar. Biasanya kau hanya pergi ke restoran cepat saji atau pun mall. Karena kau tak pandai memasak. Tapi tadi dengan semangatnya kau bilang,

"Aku sedang di pasar. Ternyata memilih ikan yang bagus itu sulit ya."

"Ani. Aku ingin memasak. Mumpung ada yang mengajari. Kau masuk saja dulu. Tunggu aku di dalam."

Aku tersenyum. Apa mungkin sekolah di luar negeri membuat mu lebih perhatian pada kesehatan makanan yang masuk ke lambung mu? Dan yang mengajari masak? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mau belajar? Kenapa tidak dulu-dulu saja kau belajar. Aku tersipu malu sendiri. Membayangkan diriku yang menjadi guru khusus Yunnie dalam memasak.

Walaupun tubuhku six pack begini, tapi kalau masalah mengurus rumah aku tak bisa diabaikan. Termasuk memasak. Tidak ada yang tidak mengakui kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh hasil olah tanganku itu. Sedangkan bentuk tubuh yang ku miliki sekarang harus ku pertahankan demi karir. Ya, karena aku seorang aktor dan model.

**029095**

Enam digit angka yang menjadi kunci pintu rumah mu. Angka yang hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu. Begitu masuk, hal yang pertama terlihat adalah BERANTAKAN. Bagaimana tidak. Sampah bekas makanan dan minuman berserakan di lantai. Belum lagi tumpahan minuman yang tercecer kemana-mana. Aish... Walaupun aku suka yang namanya PESTA, tapi kalau sudah begini rasanya menyebalkan juga. Dan bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan kacau begitu. Akhirnya kuputuskan membereskan rumah mu dulu sebelum memasak untuk makan siang.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian rumahmu jadi terlihat 'normal' seperti tempat tinggal yang seharusnya. Sampah-sampah sudah berjejer rapi dalam kantong hitam besar. Peralatan makan juga sudah tersusun rapi di dalam lemari khusus penyimpanan alat makan. Apa lagi yang belum? Oh ya, aku lupa mengeluarkan pakaian kotor dari dalam kamarmu. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamarmu yang sudah ku bersihkan. Setelah menyeret tumpukan pakaian kotormu dan membersihkan tangan serta kakiku, aku pun merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Tepat menghadap televisi. Huah.. Rasanya lelah juga. Tapi aku puas dengan hasil kerjaku. Lama kelamaan mata ini meredup. Sepertinya aku mengantuk. Dan akhirnya aku pun tetidur tanpa sadar.

.

.

"Ahahaha... Kau lucu oppa."

"Serius. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Memang. Tapi kau sedang membual."

"Aigoo.. Apa aku punya tampang seperti itu?"

"Ne. Hahaha.."

Tidurku terusik oleh suara yang berasal dari dapur. Aku menegakkan tubuhku hendak bangun. Selembar kain hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku tersenyum. Pasti dirimu. Tawa kalian yang semakin menggema membuatku ingin tahu kau sedang bercanda dengan siapa. Karena penasaran aku pun bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dan aku terkejut mendapati seorang yoeja yang tidak ku kenal berada di dapurmu. Dan apa itu? Kalian memasak. Oh, aku mengerti sekarang jadi dia yang kau maksud orang yang akan mengajarimu? Hah, ternyata aku terlalu percaya diri.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Jae." Yunho tersenyum ke arahku. Begitu pula yoeja yang ada di sebelahnya.

Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Oppa, gomawo sudah membersihkan rumah Yunnie oppa. Harusnya kami membersihkannya dulu baru pergi." ucap yoeja itu dengan riang.

"Oh, ne. Ne. Gwenchana." Batinku mempertanyakan siapa dia dan kenapa memanggil mu seolah-olah kalian sangat dekat.

"Oh ya, Jae. Kenalkan. Dia Lee Eun Mi. Mimi, ini Kim Jae Joong. Sahabat oppa." Aku memaksakan senyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan. Cemburu? Apa boleh?

"Tunggulah di sana. Masakanku hampir selesai. Oh ya, terima kasih sudah mengisi penuh kulkasku."

"Hm.. Tidak masalah. Kenapa baru kali ini kau berterima kasih? Bukankah aku sudah sering melakukannya?"

Eun Mi tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Yah, ku akui dia memang manis. Cara berpakaiannya pun tidak buruk. Malah terkesan sopan. Jarang sekali aku melihat gadis yang mau memakai pakaian tertutup begitu di musim panas seperti ini. Intinya aku menyukai gayanya.

Mereka segera menyusun hasil masakan mereka di atas meja. Terlihat menggoda lambungku yang semakin lapar setelah membersihkan tempat tinggal mu tadi. Kau menarik kursi di sebelahku dan mendudukinya. Begitu pula yoeja mungil tadi. Dia mengambil posisi di sebelahmu. Membuatmu terlihat semakin 'laki-laki' karena diapit dua manusia berwajah cantik.

"Dimakan, Jae. Ini hasil ku berguru padanya." ujar mu. Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat kesalahpahaman pemikiranku tadi.

"Ne. Aku yakin rasanya enak, Yun."

Aku mengambil sepotong daging dan menaruhnya ke dalam piringku.

"Mari makan.."

"Ummm.. Benar kan." ucapku setelah menyuapkan sesendok ke dalam mulutku.

Kita makan dengan tenang. Hening. Masing-masing menikmati apa yang ada di dalam mangkuk. Menghabiskan hidangan yang tersaji di meja.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya."

"Biarkan di sana oppa. Nanti aku yang akan membereskannya. Kalian tunggu saja di ruang tengah." Eun Mi menahan langkahku yang akan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan sambil membereskan peralatan makan.

"Tapi.."

"Iya, Jae. Biarkan Eun Mi yang mengerjakannya. Aku sedang mengujinya saat ini."

"Menguji?"

"Ne. Mengujinya apakah dia sudah cocok menjadi seorang istri." Kau mengerling pada Eun Mi yang wajahnya sukses memerah.

"Oppa.."

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu entah mengapa hatiku berdebar tak nyaman. Apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian? Sayangnya itu pertanyaan itu hanya bisa ku telan kembali karena aku tak punya nyali sedikit pun untuk mengutarakannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jae?" tanya mu ketika bokong kita telah mendarat mulus di atas sofa.

Kau memandanginya sesekali. Dia tetap saja terlihat anggun ketika mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti itu. Sedikit iri karena bukan aku yang kau puji.

"Kau menyukainya?" tak ada gunanya memendam rasa penasaranku.

"Siapa yang tidak menyukainya. Kau juga sama kan?"

Aku tak bisa mengelak. Jung Yunho adalah teman 'istimewa' ku yang mengenalku luar-dalam. Tak heran jika dia juga mengetahui tipe-tipe yang membuatku tertarik.

"Hmmm... Dia juga cantik."

"Manis." ralat mu.

"Dan tidak membuat mu bosan melihatnya." aku memalingkan wajah. Terus saja puji dia. Dasar beruang tak sensitif!

.

.

"Masih hujan, Jae. Kau tidak menginap di sini saja?"

"Aku tidak mau Jihyo menungguku. Aku sudah janji akan pulang hari ini."

"Sayang sekali."

"Ne, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengganggu acara 'berduaan' kalian." ucapku ketus.

"Hei, kau marah?" goda mu.

"Ani."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Untuk apa?"

Belum sempat jawaban meluncur dari bibirmu, sebuah taksi menepi setelah melihat ku lambaian tanganku yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Kau membukakan pintu bagian belakang, mendahului sang sopir yang baru saja membuka pintu depan.

"Payungmu. Terima kasih." Aku menyerahkan sebuah payung biru pada mu.

"Bawa saja. Tidak menjamin kelak hujan sudah reda ketika kau sampai." Kau malah menolaknya dan menaruhnya di bagian dalam mobil.

"Baiklah." aku pun mengalah dan menutup pintu. Kemudian meninggalkan mu yang masih berada di tempat semula.

Sedikit menyesali kenapa sikpaku menjadi kekanakan. Uring-uringan sebelum tahu kepastiannya. Ya, Jung Yunho sialan. Aku membencimu yang selalu membuatku tak jelas begini.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." ucap ku lemah.

Udara di luar masih dingin. Hujan semakin deras saja. Kalau aku tak cepat-cepat pulang tadi, mungkin aku sudah terjebak di rumah mu. Ah, mianhae. Aku masih tahu diri dan tidak mau mengganggu keasyikanmu bersama Eun Mi. Aku meletakkan payung yang basah itu ke dalam box bersama dengan beberapa payung lainnya.

"Appa!"

Seorang yoeja mungil berlari menyambut kedatanganku. Kedua tangan mungilnya merentang lebar meminta ku membawanya ke dalam gendonganku.

"How are you, Princess?" ku ciumi pipi gembilnya dengan gemas.

Wangi. Biasanya jam segini Minah baru selesai mandi. Aku berjalan ke dalam sambil membawanya dalam gendonganku. Kepalaku mencari-cari sosok ibunya.

"Umma belum pulang. Waktu Minah bangun, umma sudah tidak ada."

"Oh... Minnie chagi sudah makan?"

"Sudah, tadi halmoni yang menyuapi" Aku mengangguk mengerti. Halmoni yang dimaksudnya bukanlah mertua ku karena mereka baru saja pulang tadi pagi, bukan juga orang tua ku yang sudah meninggal sejak aku masih duduk di kelas 4 SD. Tapi Hwang ahjumma yang sudah mengurus Jihyo sejak dia masih bayi dan kini membantu kami mengasuh Minah sejak dia lahir. Kami tidak terlalu percaya dengan pengasuh yang ada di luar sana. Beberpa kali aku melihat berita penculikan yang dilakukan oleh sang pengasuh, belum lagi kasus anak-anak tak berdosa itu disiksa oleh pengasuhnya. Hii.. Aku masih sayang Minah. Dan tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Malam ini Minnie tidur dengan appa, ne. Appa janji membacakan buku baru untuk Minnie."

"Baiklah. Tapi appa harus mandi dulu dan Minnie harus jadi anak baik, ne. Setelah appa mandi, appa akan menemani Minnie belajar." aku menurunkan Minah di ruang tamu.

Hwang ahjumma mendekati kami dan mengambil alih Minah.

"Sudah lama?"

"Belum, aku baru datang. Mana Jihyo?" seingatku hari ini Jihyo tak ada jadwal apa pun. Bahkan dia meminta ku untuk pulang awal malam ini.

"Katanya ada sedikit masalah dengan dramanya, jadi dia diminta datang ke studio."

"Um.." aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Tolong temani Minah dulu ahjumma."

"Ne."

Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun Hwang ahjumma akan dengan senang hati menemani Minah. Yoeja yang sudah bekerja dengan keluarga Song dalam waktu yang lama itu dinyatakan tidak bisa memiliki anak oleh dokter. Bukannya tidak pernah mencoba, dia bahkan sudah menikah dua kali dan berhenti berkerja, tapi tetap saja berakhir dengan perceraian karena sang suami tidak tahan tanpa adanya perekat dalam rumah tangga. Waktu kami memintanya menjadi babysitter anak Minah, dengan senang hati dia menerimanya. Padahal baru setahun dia merasakan nikmatnya 'pensiun' dari urusan rumah tangga. Kami memang harus memiliki pengasuh sebab Jihyo dan aku sama-sama artis yang punya jadwal cukup padat. Kami tidak mau pekerjaan kami membuat Minah kesepian di rumah. Dan tentu saja, karena kami sudah sangat mengenalnya. Hwang ahjumma hanya bertugas menjaga Minah dan memenuhi kebutuhannya. Sedangkan pekerjaan rumah lainnya dikerjakan oleh seorang pengurus rumah tangga.

Aku berjalan menuju lantai dua. Tempat kamar ku berada. Kamar Jihyo sendiri ada di lantai satu, bersebelahan dengan kamar Minah. Ya, aku dan Jihyo tidak pernah sekamar. Kecuali ketika ada tamu atau pun ketika keluarga kami datang berkunjung. Hanya pada saat itu, tapi toh tak pernah seranjang. Aku menghormatinya sebagai noona ku yang berharga.

Ku rebahkan sejenak tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Bersamaan dengan itu ponsel ku berbunyi.

"Yoboseo.." jawabku tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon hujan-hujan deras begini.

"Kau sudah sampai?" tanya si penelpon.

"Oh, kau Yunnie. Sudah. Baru saja."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Selamat istirahat Princess. Mianhae tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Padahal kau sudah datang ke tempatku." sesal mu.

"Gwenchana." aku sendiri tidak yakin kalimat itu untuk siapa.

"Oke. Istirahatlah."

"Ne."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**"Sb"200713**


End file.
